Entwined
by daisherz365
Summary: AU Wolflock Molly Hooper is a rogue young woman who doesn't spend much time in one town, when she wakes up in a field with a handsome man. She does what most people used to not sticking around too long do, she runs. However the old tales (legends) have a story for these two, one that simple won't have a different ending.
1. Chapter 1

ENTWINED

1.

**Molly**

The last thing you want to happen is finding yourself stark naked with your limbs covering another body in an empty field. Sometimes these things happened. Not enough times that it would not cause me to retract myself and run off. I wasn't one of the ones who found myself mingling with anyone let alone a god like creature like that body I had left behind.

I say body but I know it was a man. He was flesh and bones just like me however he was built like a god. Lean but muscular in the right way. He had a darkness to him that made me cower but also want to stay put but I knew that I couldn't stay there. I couldn't lay there with him as if I belonged there. I didn't. I didn't belong anywhere exactly.

I suppose I should explain a little. One just doesn't just end up in a field for no reason. I always find my way to one on the week of the full moon. I usually hide in trees until my process takes over and then I spent most of that night running to burn off all of the anxiety that forms. I have another form as most of my kind do. A wolf, if you will.

I don't shape shift into anything else. Just the wolf and back to my flesh body as I were born into it. I always thought it would have been weird if I came out as a fur ball not to mention the woman who gave birth to me probably would have been sent to some place unreachable. No, I was just tiny as I always had been upon my birth.

That was never a bad thing. It just made it that much easier for me to roam as I always did. I haven't had anywhere to go for a really long time. I'm a bit of a nomad that way. It's easier to leave things than to settle, or that's what I had come to learn as I did what I've come to call my routine.

I'd find places to sleep in towns that no one ever came to and stayed a few nights before going to another and so on and on. Last night was different. I found my field and ran into the other wolf. I thought I'd have to show myself to the people in town. I never ventured into a place where there were known packs – or families of wolves. That always screamed trouble, no matter how I looked at it.

So, I avoided it at all costs but he snuck up on me seemingly having a run of his own. I didn't know if he exactly cared that I was there. He seemed to just be roaming around without much of a care for anything when he came across me mid stride and then I stopped and we kind of sized each other up as most of our kind do.

He made the first move while I was froze in my spot. I've never really understood how any of this worked. There had been tales of mating between breeds of all kinds. I had never mated before. I didn't know if I could attract the attention of anyone before while I was in this form. I got odd looks when I was in my flesh but I suppose that was more so to do with the fact that I usually had grime and dirt all over me from tumbling through forests and such. I never paid much attention to that.

Sometimes I didn't I blacked out during my wolf nights. Last night was one of those nights. It had to be after he came around me and started sniffing me. After that it was a big blank. That's why I was in the forest, throwing on my clothes and high tailing out of there. I didn't know what to do in this situation.

I needed a shower too. I smelled like sweat and other not so sweet smelling things. I rushed up the way I had come and ventured down to a river that I had seen the day before when I was trekking. I crouched down next to it and cupped my hand under the water and splashed my face with it. Wetting my hair before deciding that as long as no one was around I might as well take a quick dip to try to get clean. As clean one could get with no soap. Water would do for today. I had to keep moving.

I kept going after I cleansed myself. It was hot enough today that my clothes would dry on my back and I crossed over to the other side, not looking back to see if I would find out who my wolf friend was or if he wanted to know who I was.

**Sherlock**

My shoulder ached. That was the first thing that clicked for me the moment I woke up back in the field. It was my safe place on a normal night in this town. I hated being around the rest of my family during it. They always tried to get me to do things that I just wasn't interested in doing.

I drew in a deep breath before sitting up and stretching a bit. My whole skeleton felt like I had done more than the normal roaming. I could vaguely remember not being alone during the first moments of transformation. It was a bit dark after that. I got to my feet and tracked back down to the far end of the field where I left my bag of belongs. I hid it in the higher bits of flowers and grass just in case someone came by for some reason.

No one ever did, usually. Which is why it puzzles me that I vaguely remember another one being around me. I shook my head as I pulled on my pull over and pants. It was cool enough that I didn't exactly need to put on my shoes just yet. The sun was barely starting to rise, I noticed as I tossed my almost empty bag over my shoulder and headed back up to the house which wasn't too far from the fields. Everyone would be coming in for breakfast soon enough.

I just wanted to shower and maybe snag a cup of coffee if there was any left by the time I got there. All of my family had filtered in this week. I'd be lucky if I got a glass of juice, honestly. I couldn't wait to move out and find an apartment in the Valley where interactions were sparse and kin were nonexistent.

I liked to be on my own. It's always been that way.

As I walked up the back steps and opened the door that led through the large dining area I was greeted by a huge group of people laughing and stuffing their faces with food. Some of them stopped when I entered and shouted a hearty greeting.

One of my cousin's Louis sidled up beside me and pulled me to his side by my shoulder, I winced but listened to what he said. "You got lucky, lad?" He chuckled.

"What?"

My brother, Mycroft turned his head from the farther end of the table and smiled at me. "You were with a young lady."

I just blinked. "I don't remember if I was."

"You reek of a good time, Locky." Bern, another one of my distant cousins laughed before tossing back a shot of what I suspected to be tequila. Some of us took a shot or two the day after to help with the pain that sometimes surfaced. I had stayed away for it for as long as I could. I was nearly of age now however, so I could possibly. I wouldn't mind one this morning if what they were saying were true. It would explain the extra scorch of burning I felt in my shoulders.

I hummed as I took one of the shots that had just been poured and tossed it back. "Mummy upstairs?" I asked Mycroft who was getting up and heading towards the library more than likely to finish a few papers he didn't get to.

"Yeah. She was asking about you last night before we all went out for the night. It's probably best for you to go up so she can see you're home and safe. She worries about you, brother."

I nodded before walking up the large staircase to the upper floor where our parent's room was as well as a few other bedrooms. Most of the guest rooms were below on the lower floor. I tossed my bag down in the doorway of my room on my way down the hall to the corner which I would have to take to get to my mother's office. She had to be in there.

I smiled when I saw her as I got to the door. "Mummy." I called to her as I leaned against the doorway.

"Sherlock, there you are. I was being to worry something had happened." She told me as she got up from her spot by the window. She practically rushed up to me and grabbed me by the cheeks which I tried not to grimace at. I was nearly twenty one, she should know how much I hated the childlike attention.

"I'm here, clearly. Worrying would do nothing to help if something had happened." I told her which I later regretted as she slouched down from off her toes and gave me the most saddening stare. Her eyes were watery and her lip quivered. I really hoped she wasn't going to cry in front of me.

I had unconsciously made that happen a few times before and I couldn't stomach the emotions that ran rampant afterwards. It was unsettling.

I quickly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, gently. "Forgive me. I only meant that I'm fine and that I will always come home as long as I'm under this roof with you and everyone."

"I know exactly what you meant. You're so much like your father." She said quietly as she took my hand off her shoulder and stepped back up towards me and kissed me on the cheek. When she came back to the ground she sniffed at me and her nose crinkled.

"Were you with someone?" She asked quickly, eyes brightening from its sadness like it was merely a mask. We all had ours however.

"Everyone keeps saying that. I don't know, alright. I could have been."

"What do you mean?"

"I blacked out."

"Sherlock." She said in a warning tone. I knew exactly what was coming next. I sighed. "Do we need to go see the Watson's about that?"

"No, don't be silly. It's only some nights." I quickly informed her.

"Still…you need to find this girl."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember the tale of how I met your father and…"

"How every wolf coming of age met their mate? Yes, I do remember. What does that have to do with anything?" I'm sure I looked confused but I didn't say anything more about it.

"You need to find that girl."

"Mummy." I whined.

"Sherlock Holmes."

I turned around and started back the way I came. I was tired of that fucking tale. It was a supposed legend and I don't want to hear another second of it. It was just a story. I didn't need anyone. I liked being alone. It was where I was most strong.

I didn't need a silly girl who I may or may have been around during one of the nights in the field to change any of that.

It was decided.

**Hello! I've had the idea for this for a bit. I honestly wish I would have waited to have written this but I couldn't write any of the other things for some reason and I was a bit bored so I wrote this to pass time sort of, besides it was on mind. I don't think this will be too long. A few chapters at most. So…what do you think? I'd love to know. **

**much love,**

**day **


	2. Chapter 2

ENTWINED

2.

**Molly**

It was more out of habit than anything that my hand reached into the small crevice of my pocket and withdrew the folded piece of paper that had been read several times since finding it all those years ago. I didn't know if I would ever forget how I came to find it. I moved it around in circles between my thumbs as I laid against the tree that I chose to sit under earlier on the day.

It was the only thing I had that held any significance to my life before I had had known anything of what I was or who I was supposed to become. I still very little about that. It wasn't much of a choice – any of this, I knew. I just kind of rolled with it on my own. You can only do very little at the age of nine for yourself.

I opened my eyes and stilled my hands as I starred at the very worn piece of paper. It had the last words of the woman I had called "mum." Or at least the last words she felt she was required to speak to me before leaving. She just kind of left one night and left me on my own. These were the last words of wisdom or encouragement that she felt I needed to know before everything was to begin. I still didn't understand half of it. Not because it was too intellectual or difficult to read. Because she had been so vague about it.

Only a paragraph was penned down in a hurry. I still kept it near me despite how confused it made me. It was my connection to her and whatever else was left for me to figure out on my own. It was about me finding my place somewhere beyond the small cottage near the woods. I had figured that out just a few days short of starving.

I bit my lip as I unfolded the pages again and glanced at the words – her words another time. I could still hear the sound of her voice faintly as I muttered the words into the darkness of the starry night sky that was more visible tonight than any other night.

"_Molly,_

_I am truly sorry for what I've done to you but it's all for a good reason I promise you. It is something that was done to me when I was a little bit older than you. It's something that has to be done in order for you to venture out and figure out your part in the story. We all have one. Take care of yourself, sweetheart. – Melanie Hooper / Mum_"

I had heard of the story only a handful of times from others just like me in the towns that I had crossed. Many of them married and with children but all who knew of my internal struggle. Each wore a similar smile upon my departure. It was one of those all-knowing expressions that only appeared to those who had experienced something similar.

It was more of a legend than any kind of fairy tale or story. Not all were chosen to go along with its prophecies and tales. However there was supposed to be two who couldn't deter from it, even if they fought it with all of their might. It just didn't seem like it was real some days, I felt and other days night fell and it made me wonder if I was involved in it. I'd end up laughing about it the next morning.

Tonight was one of those nights. I looked up at the stars and smiled, if only that were possible.

There was only that one guy who I ended up waking up to a few nights ago. It had been a surprise more than anything but I hadn't thought much about it. There weren't a lot of chances of encountering the same person twice. I was very careful about wandering back to the same area more than once. I never did it.

I couldn't afford to be found out. It was one of the reasons why I found myself getting away from him before he awoken and saw me laying there curled up around him like some sort half crazed woman. Plus, it would have been more than a little awkward.

There were pieces of that night that I could recollect vaguely from before I completely blanked because of the wolf had taken over entirely. She did that most of the times and I just let her. I knew what she looked like and she knew me but we weren't the same.

She had my hair color as a coat pigment. The orange looking auburn that swept along into deep browns. She could change it too if she was feeling more intense. She seemed to be a bit mellow most nights just happy to be able to move around freely outside of my headspace. I knew she was there but she was quiet, always. It was only on the nights that she was released did she ever really do much of anything.

It was a bit unsettling at times to think about that. I was supposedly two beings wrapped into one small body but I didn't focus much on the oddity of that. I remembered my choice not to stay and become dead meat as another more powerful kin – not in the sense we were related by blood but that we both were among the wolf family that ranged far and wide, had gone rampant among a couple of children who had gotten lost near the town hall. I had to get out of there before something bad happened to me. Bad things seemed to follow me, however.

_He was large and dark. That was the first thing that came to mind as he sidled up against my flank and sniffed at me. I just stayed there unsure if he was a menace or someone that could possibly be safe to be around. I focused on the way he seemed to move around with less authority and more intrigue about me. _

_He came around to stand in front of me, his snout coming to the outline of my jaw before he moved backwards so that he could actually view me as he had when he had come running out from the far side of the field. His head tilted briefly and I had half a mind to continue to stare at him. His eyes were a light blue or was that grey? I couldn't tell even with the darkness of the night and the light from the moon lighting our wolves as I started towards him and then nothing. _

I blinked open my eyes at the recollection. It was something that I usually ignored due to the lack of importance. I never met other wolves during transformation. It was another thing I avoided if I could. When I had been through that town I had seen nor felt any kind of danger.

It made me wonder whether or not my judgment was being messed with in some way. I had my fair share of issues with beings who crossed over from wolf to another supernatural. They shifted into two and that is what I call a monster. I try to not cross their paths. They are more than a little terrifying. I had met them twice and I'd much rather not do it again. It had been a bit tricky getting out of it when I hadn't quite grasped the idea that sometimes my wolf could deny me help.

Those were the times when I hated all of this. The uncertainty was a bit aggravating.

I tucked the paper back in my pocket and got to my feet. I reached up the tree and begun to climb. I needed to try to get some rest.

**Sherlock**

I didn't understand why Mycroft had to come with me to see the Watson's. I wasn't even going to ask them to do anything to regarding my blackout during my last transformation. I just wanted to sit with John – their son and not worry about any of the things that my family had going on. Or really what they wanted from me. I liked the peace that came with the although lesser in wealth but all around nice family that held the key to several ailments for human and non-human kind.

I had been told upon my first visit to them with my mother upon one of my first turns that I could come back for anything. They did a bit more than was required of them but that wasn't exactly a bad thing.

Mycroft was sitting in the chair off to the side as Missus Watson checked my vitals much to my irritation. I just wanted some time away from all of this. A few hours after I disappeared from the house after mother started discussing the matters of the legend that she was hell bent on saying I was somehow a part of. I didn't believe such foolish things. There were no proof and so I refused to indulge myself in such ridiculousness.

However sitting here in the company of the twenty one year old companion – John and his mother as they checked over me because they had gotten the call right before my own arrival. I sat there and let out a deep sigh as they asked me questions that I had answer to a few times before. The same answers as last time. It was all rather dull and tedious.

"Did you encounter anyone during your last change?" The older woman asked as I was buttoning up my shirt once more. It was a warm night, so I was wearing my crisp clean button up with the sleeves rolled up partially.

I tilted my head up and gazed at the woman with a bit of scrutiny. Why was she asking that?

"Yes…" I trailed off as I looked beyond her at her son to see if he had given away anything. I had mentioned much of anything to him since our last meeting in town for a few cups of coffee.

She hummed in thought as she walked over to the small table in the next room and began flipping through files. She had hundreds of those. Many books as well. I had never ventured over to that area because it was seen as source material all for the eyes of the doctors in the house which were all it's inhabitances. I didn't want to seem rude for prying into things I didn't know very much about. If there was answer there however, I could take a look.

I hopped down from the wooden table I was sitting on and looked on at Mrs. Watson to see if she could give me any clue in her stance as to whether she had found something or merely checking over her facts to be sure. I think she had learned over the years that she served my family that we would know if she was bullshitting something over whether it was medically known as something that had been researched.

John shrugged in my direction as he walked into the cramped room with his mother and began talking to her. They spoke in hushed tones, I would have to be closer to them to be able to decipher what they were going on about. I stayed in my place observing them from afar before Mycroft stepped in the way and gave me one of his amused smiles.

"Why do you fight with mother so much, Sherly?" He asked me once I straightened up at his look.

"Don't call me that." I spat out. "I don't fight with her. She just knows how to aggravate me with her silliness."

"It's not silly if it's true, Sherlock."

"How would you know if it's true. You don't even have another person to call your wife or husband." I knew what that would do to him but I spoke to him as I always had. He too enjoyed aggravating me in ways that I only ever wished would stop. He always had to ask the questions that he knew would rile me up.

"That is my choice. This is about more than that, brother and you know it. You just refuse to settle your mind on things that you do not know of. I'm sure if you hadn't experienced yourself then you wouldn't have known that our kind existed either. Your doubt will hinder you in the long run."

I said nothing as the Watsons both came back with a smile upon their faces. "You're fine, Sherlock. Your wolf just likes to have a bit of fun without you knowing about it. It's happened to many others before, several friends of mine. Not to worry, it will only take a conversation between the two of you to get that sorted out if it's bothering you."

"It's not." I told them as I grabbed for my coat and rushed out of the door. I still couldn't get away from any of it. The idea that my wolf did things that were beyond my knowledge did nothing to quell my hatred towards what was unfolding here without me wanting it to.

I blamed this legend business. It was stupid and childish. I was not a child. I was fully capable of making decisions on my own. If I wished to do something, I would.

I would do something soon.

**Wow! So this took me very little time to write. I like stories like that, don't you? I know there are still more questions than answers but give it time you'll get more information soon. I'm still working on certain things about this story but definitely having fun with it! This actually was going to be posted later on after I got to **_**A Study in Chemistry**_** but as of last night I was having mega issues with getting that chapter done so I've pushed it back to get this up as well as _Mine & Yours_ which I'm about to work on next. I hope you like this one. Please let me know what you think!**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	3. Chapter 3

ENTWINED

3.

**Molly**

"_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times." _I read that in a book somewhere a few years ago when I thought going into a library was a good idea. It had been for a good few hours where I stayed hidden in between the bookcases of the more ancient literature. No one really ventured there unless they were a student looking for reference work. I knew a little about that. I had gotten tossed out upon being found out soon enough. That was okay, I didn't expect to stay there.

Not all times are hard for me. Sometimes I stumble upon a town that while it's well rounded as far as what they have to offer in food and entertainment, surprises me with how pleasant they are to those who just trek in. The outsiders like me. One of these times happened three weeks after my last look at the little note in my pocket. The night I lay under the stars thinking of the legends.

The past three weeks have been difficult to say the least. I've spent more time trekking through the muddy grounds of the outlining woods and the rivers with little to no food. When you move around like I do, you don't really have the support you need in income to get the things you read need. I've used the wilderness as my guide to finding small things to eat. I don't have too much of an appetite most days but there are times when I feel like the hunger is entirely unbearable. If I can find an edible bunch of berries (non-poisonous, I check them), or any kind of fruit I'll be okay for a little while. I stay away from hunting.

You would think that a wolf (wo) man would be okay with eating any kind of game. I happen to not wish for harm to any kind of animal. I'll even help them if I see something dangerous approaching. It may mess up the circle of life, but I sometimes wish life wasn't so tragic. Maybe that's the human part of me. The part that doesn't care much about the fact that on some nights I'm an animal myself. Granted not as vicious as my other kinfolk. I do run free in open spaces and I do albeit live vicariously through the wolf and unknowingly become almost graceful for a few long hours.

If you don't already understand, I don't really mind it anymore. It has been ten long years of getting used to living like this and I don't think it would be easy to not live it. It's too late to turn back.

I met a woman in this town by the name of Rachel Blume and she is probably one of the kindest people I have ever met. I had been standing behind a tree just people watching as I do always. Observing the way people interacted and what they did here. Some of them were just walking and holding conversations while others played around or did their jobs. Many stands full of food. If I was any other woman I'd probably take one or two when none of them were looking. I wasn't not a thief. I was just rather hungry today.

Rachel was one of the walkers. I wasn't too obvious about where I was standing. Several others had passed by but hadn't paid me any mind. I have a feeling it might have been because of the "paint" that was smeared all over me. I was nearly caked in the brown substance of dirt, mud and earth.

She was an old woman that was one of the first things I noticed about her. Her hair a dark raven color was cut low enough on her neck that it wasn't in the way. Her eyes a green that could only be described as a light emerald hue. A woven basket was in her hand and she just called out. "Follow me, child."

I hadn't moved at first. Thinking she was talking to someone else. She stopped when she had notice that I hadn't been behind her. "You there, near the trees. Yes, I'm talking to you. Please come. You need a good washing and maybe a good shirt."

I had a habit of not asking questions especially when I should. There was just something about Rachel that made me want to trust her. It could have been the idea that she – an old woman felt like she needed to help me. Having not had any kind of motherly influence besides the note that gave me so little in a guide, I needed her to not be a horrible person.

My hope was really a wish that had been granted. She had taken care for me the entire day and half that I would allow myself to stay there. She made sure that I got a good scrubbing. She laughed at me the first time she had walked in to the barn where she had me cleanse myself the first time she had come to check after me. I was rinsing off under the water of the large basin that she had filled up from the inside supply of water. She used a hose to fill it and had a fresh bar of soap lying on the little platform I stepped up to once I was bare and a wooden brush to scrub all the grime off myself.

It wasn't long before I realized that she wouldn't let me stay alone for too long. I spent time with her inside her own home, much to my own decline of that offer. She even went so far as to make up a couch for me to rest on. She lived alone. I thought it was nice of her to continue to want to be there for me when I was alone. I realized soon enough it could have been because we were one in the same.

Two souls finding their way on their own; alone.

I enjoyed my stay with her. I knew that I couldn't stay for any more than one full day. I left after a small snack and begun to walk out towards the border that led into the next town. I wouldn't stay there either, I would just pass through as I hoped to have done here. However, it didn't seem as though luck was in my favor.

Before reaching town plaza, a large blocked off section of grass – almost a field was where trouble greeted me. I found myself in a circle of group of at least seven. Women and men, my age and a couple years older. All looked devious in their intentions. Eyes alighted with frightening delight at my sudden appearance. It didn't take me long to be able to smell it on them. The wolves from the main branch. Their scent was much stronger than my own and they were ten times more dangerous.

I made the move to step back but realized that I couldn't. One reached out for me before I could move back to the center. It was a woman with the fieriest of red hair. Her nails tore at my skin as she squeezed at my arm. "Oh, what do we have here? A lone wolf? I think we might actually have some fun today boys."

I heard a couple yells of excitement.

I stiffen as she leaned towards me and sniffed. "You've recently washed up. Still doesn't make you stink any less. You should have cleaned behind your ears more, doll." She muttered as she pushed me into a bulkier man. I flinched seeing the red in his eyes. He was a mix breed. A wolf and something else. You don't have eyes like that unless you have something more going for you.

I sucked in a deep breath trying to call for my wolf. She was ignoring me it seemed. This wasn't good.

_The one time I need you. You decide to take a nap. Wake up!_

I was soon on the ground surrounded by not only the flesh but a couple newly transformed wolves. "It'd be much more fun if you'd turn." It was the more bulky man talking to me. '_Believe me I would if I could_' I wanted to say to him. Instead I tried to find a loophole, a small space that I could rush out of. There wasn't one. They were in a tight circle.

I stayed silently as they circled around me. It wasn't long though that the patience of the animals wore thin. One latched on my leg, then another on my arm. This were not "show me that you trust me" bites, these were I want to slaughter you and then consume you for dinner bites.

My wolf must have come round at some point because before I knew it I felt this odd sense of calmness come over me and I was unconscious. I was no longer feeling like I was being hacked a part bit by tiny bit. It felt nice. I welcomed the darkness for one of the first times.

**Sherlock**

As much as I cared for my family, sometimes being around them got to a point where I had to take off for a few days. I'd leave for no more than three to some place they wouldn't look. A small town with welcoming faces or carnival in a much larger town where there would be a contest that I would focus on to get out any of the vicious anger that I was keeping at bay.

I was on the second day of my small vacation, my phone had been left at home and probably found last night after many phone calls or text messages had been attempted to be sent. It was a nuance. If they really wanted to find me all they had to do is send out one of my cousins to come find me. They were quite good at finding lost things. Many of the girls and some boys that they found to play with as they said weren't missing from anyone.

I was uncomfortable with all of that. I would automatically leave the room if they started talking about such scandalous things. It wasn't good. I could pretend all that I want that I wanted something better than this, that I didn't want to be a part of it but the truth was that without it I wouldn't be able to do some of the things that I was planning to do. You have to have a name to be able to do things. I know that I could find a way around it but it was just easier being a Holmes. I was born into it.

I was born into a lot of things. One of the many things was something I was currently running away from and searching for all at the same time. If I just did this one thing maybe I could get on with what I wanted. I wanted a lot of things. However, there were ten more things that were weighing on my back. They all were plans that I didn't want.

The thought of loneliness to many was a frightening venue that seemed to be difficult for others to handle. I welcomed it. I just needed my thoughts, they were always trickling into one another. Idea upon idea of new things I could do. Experiments that I could try. Methods I could approach. New horizons that I have yet to reach. There was so much material there. With this legend business getting more and more insistence by nearly everyone who I came around it seemed that there was only one logical choice. Get rid of the problem. Running away sounded as good as any, I admit. Which was why I was here roaming around this area lined with wooden stands full of fruits, fish, meat shops, jewelry stands and the like. It was almost like stepping back into an old time. A town of markets, it was oddly refreshing.

The smell of it brought me an odd semblance of peace. Peace wasn't something I often found, however. Most days were chaotic and it seemed that today seemed to be one of the many where I couldn't just have one to enjoy the calmness of it all. I craved it more lately. I liked to be stimulated on most days, I did have my time for breaks. That's what these outward excursions were for. Today it was ending.

I was being pushed in the direction of a place past the stands and vendors offering such delicacies. No one was behind me, nor in front of me. I felt like I was being dragged unwillingly this way. I wanted to shout. That would bring attention to myself. I had done everything to not have that happen. I dressed in my street clothes. My wild curls a bit more unruly than usual. I looked like any normal male would if he wasn't from a wealthy family. It was a façade of sorts. I wore it many days out of the month.

This was the wolf's doing. He was trying to get me to go somewhere. I didn't wish to go. I wanted to stay put among the kind faces and the smell of the food. I actually wanted to eat this day. It wasn't always my priority.

I managed to shut my eyes and focus on pushing him away for a brief moment to be able to duck between a set of stacks of lumber where no one was around. I took in a shaky breath. _What are you doing?_ I asked it mentally, trying to figure out whether that talk I should have had with it weeks ago needed to happen now.

It just growled at me and with that came an odd sense that this once I might need to listen to it. He looked feral and angry. He was me on my worst days. I had begun to wonder what exactly it was that was pissing him off when I felt the heated warmth begun to shake me. _NO. Not here. I can't do this here._

He ignored me, stretching out and getting in position to do what he wanted. He always had to do what he wanted. What was he trying to do today? I lied when I said I didn't want to know a few weeks ago. He couldn't come out in daylight like this.

I yelled at it as I managed to toss off the clothes that I had on, my bag tossed to the side as well. It was all rather a quick process. I got down on my hands, my knees hunched as if I was getting ready for a run and then it began. The change from flesh to beast. It was hard to describe what it was like. The burning covered your limbs, yours bones twisted to a new being. An animal emerged and you either were still conscious or you weren't.

Today, the pain was bearable and I made it through the mental barrier that always seemed to hinder me. I couldn't really admit to myself or anyone really but it made me feel weak. Not being in control of what was happening. The wolf and I had different views on what was right and what was wrong. He was free and I was merely its vessel. A place for it to rest until it wanted out.

It wasn't just on the nights when the full moon could be seen. Not for me. I could turn if I wanted to. I just rather not. It was in the blood of the Holmes. The purest blood of the one of the largest packs in the history of the hierarch of all kinships. How I hated it.

It took me minutes to get past the cloudiness of sharing the capacity of the brainwork of the wolf. It was always there usually when I was flesh, a dull notion in the back of my mind. Now the roles were switched. I sat here in this dark space of one constant thought, PROTECT. Protect whom?

We were sharing the same pair of eyes. The blue-greys that I inherited from my father. We were rushing as one to some place that wasn't too far. I noticed that there was something in the teeth of the beast/of me. The strap of my backpack.

At least, I thought fleetingly he thought to bring that. I don't know if I would remember where it was. I had my spare change of clothes in there. It made me wonder if he collected data like I did. Did he remember things? Or was it just me holding on to something good in all of this?

It was unsettling.

We came to a halt, there were seven wolves taking nips at one that lay on the ground. Wait…that wasn't a wolf. It was a woman. They weren't taking flesh but they were attacking in a way that the red messy liquids that I saw coming from them was obviously blood.

The sound of the growl vibrating from my being was vicious and he didn't stop at the growl. He started moving. In a flash we were in many heated dances all that seem to end with more large claws than I could humanly count. I could feel the waves of pressure from the bites and scratches that I had gotten as well. The wolf seemed to have ignored it as he kept on going. Taking them all out. I couldn't have been sure at first but as he approached the woman my head wasn't there. My eyes wanted to look at them. The wolves and see if it was the truth. Had I killed them? If I was in the right mind I would probably tell myself it wasn't me. I am not in control. That has the problem the entire time. He killed them. I killed them. They are dead. They are DEAD! I wanted to shout at it, and tell him that that was stupid. For a silly woman? Who you don't even know! Are you mad, man?

He wasn't a man. He was an animal. The word PROTECT vibrated the entire time that he fought with them. It had changed now. There was a familiar numbness now. We moved as one, slowly moving towards the woman who was still. Was she dead too?

I could hear the whines of the wolf as he nuzzled her. His snout nudging her, trying to get a reaction. She lay there still. I waited, closing my eyes for a moment to concentrate. To listen and hear for what I needed right now. A heartbeat, a pulse. I needed some form of semblance for this. If we saved her would it be worth it to have slayed seven of my own kind? Could I cope with that?

As he continued to nuzzle her and her hair moved away with the wind that had begun to whisk away around us. An image came to me. She wasn't just a woman. She was something familiar. I had met her. I had been with her many nights ago.

I sighed internally as the wolf lap at her face seemingly happy with what he found. She was breathing. She was still there. Her eyes were closed but she seemed to still be holding on even with all of the marks covering her.

I'm not sure which one of us acted here but soon her shirt was in between the teeth and a moment of struggle before a weight was upon the back of us and we were moving again. Unto where? I didn't know. What would I do then? I didn't know.

I let the wolf do the work for now. I needed to take a moment to collect myself and think over all of this new data. I didn't believe in coincidences but, maybe if I did she was it.

**Well hello my friends. Here we have a new chapter of Entwined. A bit longer than the last two, yeah? I had certain things I knew had to happen in this one but I wasn't entirely sure yet if I would change my mind about it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. I'm really loving writing this story. Thank you all for your eagerness to read more of it. I don't own that quote in the beginning of the story. It's one of those more commonly known quotes from one of literacy's greatest authors. If you know who it is, bless you. Let me know what you think, please? I'll see you all next time.**

**much love**

**day**


	4. Chapter 4

ENTWINED

4.

**Molly**

There were plenty of things that you were supposed to experience when you were dying or dead but I don't think relief is one of them. The dust of the dirt on the ground that I was grasping when I first fell down and felt the pieces of flesh being tore piece by piece from my body wasn't what I could grasp onto either. Wherever I was it was soft and fluffy and inviting.

Along with this new comfort there was still pain. My entire body felt stiff and untangle-able. I could breathe though and that was good. There wasn't much else that I knew of for my eyes were shut and I didn't know if I wanted to see what was around me yet. I just felt relatively strange. As if this wasn't right. Being alive, that is.

I should be happy to still have a beating heart, body and all of that. Instead I felt out of place. It wasn't like I actually look forward to dying, especially not in that way but I suppose there was this part of me that had been okay with the near end of my life. It even sounded strange to me.

I got sick of thinking quite a lot so I opened my eyes and nearly jumped when I felt a pair of eyes on me. To make matters worse, when I got ready to make a run for it by jumping out of the window I had a body on me and the icy orbs of that man from the field staring at me. Before I could even begin to start asking questions I tried to knock him off of me by way of kicking him in a very private place when I felt his body pressing me into the mattress a bit firmly. Then he was talking. "Relax." He said lowly, I was rather tense, wasn't I?

"Who are you?" I asked him as my fight or flight sense was really at its all time high right now. I knew him from that night in the field but I didn't think that counted as something you should mention to a guy who was currently pining you down with all of his weight so that you wouldn't try to get away. The question in my mind of why I was here or where was here arose once again.

"I should be asking you the same." He moved back just slightly as his eyes started to roam around my face. I hadn't the slightest clue what he was trying to look for. I doubt I had written my name on my face. That did happen before…I was drinking with some bikers along the coast of Ireland and things happened. Not one of my proudest moments nor was the fact that I was currently feeling very violated by a guy who I didn't really know but had gotten to know in a way that was less than a little innocent. I chose to put that in the back of mind as I asked him another question. "Where am I at or…maybe you could tell me why you are insist on me staying right here in what I suspect is your room…in your bed? What day is it?" I continued to ask questions as my mind seemed to be revving up a bit more after the adrenaline started to kick in a bit more at this close proximity.

He tilted his head to the side as he eased up off of me enough that he was sitting with his heels arched up so that he was perched at an angle. He was still hovering which didn't make me any less tense about this whole situation. I pushed myself up so that I was sitting up and folded my legs not taking my eyes off of him. "Well?" I asked him, still waiting for him to talk.

"I rescued you from those wolves, or at least a part of me did and once I was able to rein in control I brought you here to my family's home. It's Thursday, you've been here for nearly five days and no one knows that you are here besides me. I brought you through the window when I changed back." I could tell by the way his face kept alternating between this neutral unattached look to one of discomfort that he didn't like to talk about the fact that he was at least part wolf. I could understand it seeing as I too was someone who was also confined with the same though. However I wasn't nearly as uncomfortable with it as he was. I was still trying to figure out what to do with it all seeing as I wasn't as strong as most of them.

I suspected he was one of those who was very strong. He was fast too. "I've been asleep for five days…" I spoke aloud. It wasn't something I really was thinking about it was just such something happen unconsciously. "Anyway why not tell your family that you keeping a girl in your room for nearly a week? Don't you think they'll get suspicious that you're holed up in your room?" I mumbled quickly as to dodge anymore questions from him about my mentality or whatever was going on with me. I didn't feel like getting into any of that.

"Not really. I hole myself up here a lot especially if I just happened to come back from disappearing for a few days. That's what I was doing when I _found_ you." The way he said found made me think that he hadn't just stumbled across me. Had he been searching for me or did it just happen? "And before you ask, no I wasn't looking for you. Someone else was…" He grumbled folding his arm as his legs fell down in front of him and he leaned against the edge of the bed which was surrounded by wood that was shaped to fit the bed and not let him fall off of it no matter how much he leant back. "You need to shower." He said after a few moments of silence on both our parts.

"No really, I hadn't noticed my stench." I told him as edged my way off the bed and plopped down off onto the floor. It was a rather high up bed, I could see the amount of lumber placed under it. How clever.

"No, that was not what I was referring to all the same…follow me." He stated as he flipped over backwards to land flatly on the boards that made up the floor. A resounding thud could be heard but he ignored it as he picked up a stack of clothes and headed towards the door of his room which I hadn't realize until closer inspection had a latch above the door knob. He unlatched it and held it open for me before walking the hall to what I could only suspect was the bathroom.

He handed me the clothes he had carried with him as he ushered me into the bathroom. "Towels are in the cabinet along with any toiletries you might need. I'll be down stairs." He turned around to leave after telling me that. I called out to him anyways. "You mean you actually want me to be around your family. I was under the impression that you were hiding me away." I giggled.

I heard him grunt before he disappeared from my eye sight. I stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door. I did need a shower. It did help how nice the shower was too. I would definitely use it.

**Sherlock**

I've never taken to new people all that well. People in general were idiotic. This girl, whoever she was a bit more unnerving than the rest of them. There were things about her that seemed familiar and that was frustrating because I didn't know how I was supposed to figure out what to do with her. That's why I had just kept her in the room. Not because I cared what any of my family thought of it. I knew there would be several different discussions about it the moment she resurfaced from getting cleaner. She wasn't necessarily dirty. She just smelled…different. It was both in the way someone smelled when they hadn't bathed in days but also there was something else. She just seemed different and I didn't know how to categorize her.

That was usually an easy feat for me. However everything about her was a huge mystery to me beyond the image that I could remember from the small bit of consciousness I had during one of my previous transformations when I took to the field. She had been there. I couldn't recall if she was also changed or not. I just knew that she had been around. Her eyes were a big part of that image. They were brown and widened when she was startled which I suppose was something that I had done again just a few moments ago.

I climbed down the stairs while quickly discarding the thoughts of the woman who was currently showering upstairs and instead headed for the kitchen to grab some coffee. I was feeling very drained all of sudden. I had been awake for a few days now. It was normal to feel weak physical but I didn't want to sleep right now. I had much more important matters to discuss and the first came as I was waiting for my coffee to brew. I positioned myself against the counter as I did and shut my eyes.

"Sherlock, you reek. Where have you been?" One of my cousins was still around apparently. I would have thought most of them had left for their own homes by now. That's was what usually went on after the main transformation that took place here. However, here sat Lee, one of the younger ones eating a bowl of cashews.

"Out. I just got back and what do you mean?"

"Have you been around a mutt or pack of mutts because you smell disgusting." He stated throwing his hands everywhere. His light brown hair swayed with his movements. I just rolled my eyes at him but stopped when I realized what he just said. "Maybe I was. I've been away for a little while. Why aren't you with Aunt Mae & Uncle Jerome?"

"Oh, they're coming back over in a few minutes. Your mom went out with them to look for something. I didn't feel like tagging along so." I nodded, disinterested in any of that but was slightly relieved to know my mother was gone from the house for the time being. I knew what she would do the second she lay eyes on the girl. I had been trying to avoid that in the first place.

I served myself some coffee in my favorite dark blue mug and then moved over to the refrigerator. I knew that other people usually got hungry in the mornings. So, I figured she would be. We had plenty as far as food went but I didn't know what she would like so I grabbed the square container of fruit and headed towards the back door.

I almost forgot about the fact that she probably would come down soon so I turned back to the kitchen and made a request of Lee to tell her where I'd be. After he confirmed that he would I head back that way, sipping my coffee once I was settled at the table that sat on the corner of the area where Mummy's plants sat surrounding the side of the house.

By the time I was nearly finished with my cup, she appeared clean and dressed. Her hair looked to be more than a little bit damp but she was smiling. "Your family has a large house." She commented as she chose to sit on the steps that led out into the yard rather than one of the two vacant chairs that were at the table. I stood up and handed her the plastic tub of fruit, nodding at her observation before heading back inside for a moment for another cup.

I came back out quickly and settled down next to her despite the dirt that more than likely would gather on my clothes. I turned to examine her as I started on my second cup. I had given her a pair of denim shorts that I still had from when I was younger and a white t-shirt that I usually slept in. One of the nicer ones anyway. I could faintly hear my mother in my head when I was gathering the clothes "You should always treat ladies with respect no matter if you find them appealing or not. It's nice to kind to them." It'd be the one time that he heeded her advice about something in regards to the opposite sex.

She looked nice. "What's your name? You never did answer me that." I told her as she continued to eat the cut up pieces of fruit that were in there. It was one of the ones that held more berries than anything else. She liked the strawberries the most, I noticed. A favorite, possibly?

"Neither did you tell me yours." She shrugged as she muttered, "Molly."

"Do you have a last name? Nearly everyone does. My name is Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock…" She mumbled as if she was testing it. "That's a unique name. I've heard of your last name. I can't remember where. I've been to plenty of places. Is it required that you know my last name?" She inquired while plopping another strawberry into her mouth and looking up at me.

Before I could get an answer someone else spoke from behind us. I turned quickly the second I heard what was said. "You brought a mutt back home, what have I told you about bringing strays brother." Mycroft had a smile on his face but I could tell by the look that Molly was shooting him that she knew that it wasn't genuine.

"I thought you'd be off again, Mycroft. Got wars to stop and all of that." I told him instead of answering his question. He knew how I felt about him calling people things like that.

"Not yet. I'm leaving tonight though, probably. Where'd you go this time? None of my contacts could find you." He said with clear irritation in his voice.

"That was the idea. I don't need your mongrels tailing me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Mycroft let out a sigh as his eyes drifted back over to Molly who had closed the small square bowl with a click and sat in between us. She didn't look all that bothered by the fact that no one was really paying her much attention. At least she wasn't one of those girls. Not like someone I know. I would give her that at least.

"Who are you?" Mycroft asked aloud, obviously he was talking to Molly.

She stood up at that moment and walked down the steps and turned back to answer him. "No one, really. Your brother just helped me out that's all. Thanks for that by the way." She shot me a smile before turning around and beginning to walk away. I shot up and rushed after her. Grabbing her wrist when I got close enough to and pulled her so that she was facing me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Dunno."

"I still have your things upstairs. Besides, I still need to ask you some things."

"Why?"

"Yes, why Sherlock?" Mycroft had come down to meet us formally seeing as he had just been hanging by the back door when we were sitting.

"I just have things we need to discuss that's all." Molly must have seen the look I was giving her because she straightened up a little. I needed her to stay for a little longer.

"Right." She mumbled as she slipped her hand out of my grasp and slid her hands back into her pockets.

"Mother won't be happy. She's a mutt for crying out loud." Mycroft uttered, his teeth grinding as he shot a disapproving look at Molly who just looked confused not hurt in the slightest.

"You don't know that. Why do you care?"

"You should of all people should know I don't care. It's merely a slight interest in the matter."

"Take your interest somewhere else. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" My brother challenged as he took a step towards me. "Yes." I told him just as the sound of loud chatter could be heard from inside of the house. I turned my head to Molly who merely looked towards the house, it didn't look like she had decided whether to go inside or not. She was just standing by, waiting for something to happen. That thing whatever it was must have begun when my mother came out with a smile on her face and Mycroft was quick to move back to the deck fifteen feet away to greet her.

I felt a small tug on my shirt and turned back to Molly. "What did he mean…a mutt? What's that?"

"It's just a phrase they use for wolves that aren't pure blooded."

"And that's a bad thing?" She questioned.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. However it seemed one of my family members were listening in and decided to come to my aid, not that I needed it. Especially not from my mother who decided to come welcome Molly for her own personal reasons.

"It can be, I suppose but I don't think you have anything to worry about yet." She paused briefly as looked her over. "You're Molly, a _friend_ of Sherlock's?" She questioned.

Molly looked up to me and then back to my mother's. "I suppose."

My mother gave her a large smile which basically spoke volumes to what was going to happen next. "Perfect, come inside. I'd love to have a chat." Before I could even begin to intercede on Molly's behalf for several aggravating reasons – one of the many being the fact that I still needed to talk to her about everything, she was being ushered into the house by my mother who had taken her hand and begun to pull her along purposely.

I let out a groan, as I rushed behind them. This could get very complicated.

**Hello my friends! Finally, another chapter to read right? I've been having a little trouble writing it seems for a little while. Besides that…life is one hell of a demon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little fun fact: While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to a song for part of it that really speaks to me and events that happened in here and possibly in the future called Morningside by Sara Bareilles. I definitely recommend you listen to that song. It's quite lovely. Sara, is amazing. **

**I'd like to thank anyone who also reads this that also happens to read Mine & Yours and nominated it for the SAMFAS. It became a finalist for that and it was completely unexpected to me but I am really grateful for whomever did that. I believe we're waiting on judges to decide the final votes and then we'll know who won in their category. Mine & Yours was in Best Drama along with a lot of amazing fics which I also read. Anyways, thank you very much for whomever did that. **

**I'd say a bit happened in this chapter. I find this story writing wise is pretty fun for me. So, I'm happy to have gotten back to it along with my other stories that I'm sure I'll be updating soon. Let me know what you think, yes? **

**much love,**

**day**


	5. Chapter 5

ENTWINED

5.

_**Molly**_

It was like watching a tennis match, waiting for one of the servers to take a misstep or falter in one way or another. Except - this felt more like a street match where anything goes. Someone could get assaulted with the ball which was small in comparison to the two who metaphorically held weapons in this set. Instead there was two men who both had their own trophy to protect. In this case it seemed almost baffling to say that I was one no matter how slight to Sherlock while his brother was using words that I hadn't the slightest clue of the mean. He kept calling me "defective" and "damaging" and Sherlock was telling him along with his mother who for some reason had come to the conclusion that I should stay around in order to get some of information I've been seeking about my history and maybe make some connections to fulfill the prophecy of the legend.

The woman hadn't had to tell me in exact words that she wanted me to stick around to try to get cozy with her son…but it was the subtext that I could read all too well. It had happened before with someone else. Granted, I hadn't possibly shagged that man during one of my transformations - which I must add I still haven't the slightest idea of whether it actually happened. It's just the common misconception between everyone that I've met so far in this place.

Basically, since I fucked Sherlock he wants me. This has not happened before and so I'm some kind of gem that is rare in quality. Truth be told, I think it makes everything ten times more uncomfortable. Being around someone you know you possibly boned and didn't even know. It was worse than if you had been married and had intercourse for the first time.

This was another reason why I suspected that his brother wasn't taking too kindly to me being around here. That and the fact that I wasn't pure like everyone here. I was the only _mutt_ around here and obviously that wasn't okay at least in his eyes. He thought I was dangerous.

Perhaps, he was right. What did I exactly know about what I was to begin with? I think that's why I hadn't just taken off already. Well besides the fact that Sherlock had pleaded with me non-verbally with his eyes to stick around when I tried to get away the first time.

That's why I felt it was necessary to clear my throat at the most opportune time when it seemed like one of the brothers were about to lunge at each other's throats and possibly take out an eye out or at the very least go for the jugular.

"No. I'm pretty sure both of you are idiots and should have no say in what I do. However, in case any of you were wondering…I do think I may stick around another day just because I am allowed to do that and I was asked."

"By whom?"

"I do believe Sherlock might have asked her to but also…I did." Both boys turned to the one who spoken and both blurted out at the same time a single word. "Mummy?!"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were actually shocked." She replied, smiling a little. "Now if you are both through being children I'd like to talk to Molly, alone. That was my intention when I walked outside to greet her upon being told she had been sleeping in your room, Sherlock for the past few days."

Sherlock opened his mouth briefly before closing it once again. I tried not to seem too happy with the way she had gotten him to grow very uncomfortable. "Fine." He stated after many glances between the two women in the room. It was clear to me that he didn't exactly want to leave me in the room with his mother especially with the idea of whatever he felt she was trying accomplish on her own. It was safe to say that Sherlock looked more likely to grab my wrist and flee from the site without little regard but there seemed to be some sort of change when it came to his mother that made him slowly retreat out of the room, pulling his older brother by his jacket all the while. "You're not staying." He told him confidently.

I tried to hide my amusement behind my hand but it didn't seem to be necessary as their own mother let out a giggle that came out rather jovially. "They have always been like that. Tell me, Molly how did you come to know Sherlock?"

I hesitated, not really sure as to which version of the story I should tell. The one where we met because he saved my life or the actual truth – or at the least the version of the truth that would probably make it ten times more complicated; I didn't know. I chose one of the three versions as she stood and walked around the room which I now had more than enough time to glance about. There were old photographs placed along the walls that she stepped along, her hands passing each one as she took pause to look at each of them. "He saved me a few days ago but I'm not entirely sure. I was unconscious at the time."

"Is that how you ended up in his bed for those few days that no one was aware of your appearance?"

"I think so. I haven't really had a chance to really talk to Sherlock about anything. I think that's probably what he wants to discuss...later." I tact that last bit on, still unsure of anything when it came to him or what I was truly doing here. Or even if I actually was going to stay. I had said that merely to get them to be quiet. Now, I was sitting in a room with the woman who seemed more curious about who I was by the second.

She came to a stop next to me. I tensed a moment, not ever really liking to be too close to people without knowing their intention. I waited with baited breath to see what she would do or what she would say. "Is that the story you're going to go with then, dear?"

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head and stared at her directly in the eyes, not backing down from whatever it was she was implying about me. "A few weeks ago Sherlock went out into the fields as he always does when it's time for the full moon transformation, we have many others seeing as we are…different than you are but regardless he always goes despite the fact that as a family and a pack we all assemble her together and turn together. When he came back the next morning he smelled odd. Odd for him but not odd in any other way. He smelled of sweat and well…to put it indelicately sex. However, he claimed he didn't know anything of it. Do you know any of it?"

I blinked at her, blankly. Instead of denying it I just smiled at her. "I honestly don't know. Nor do I really care about the matter. I'm not here to stay. I'm only here to give a few answers to Sherlock and then I'll be on my way. After that…you won't have to worry about me and your dear boy who I'm guessing got lost in the animalistic nature of his wolf…or maybe he wasn't even aware of anything. That tends to happen. Regardless, you can't change that." It would seem like I was trying to come off as if I was challenging her but that wasn't the case. I was merely saying how I truly felt on the matter. She was pressing me for details that I wasn't even sure existed.

"You remind me of someone that I used to know before all of this ever happened. She was protective of herself, just like you. What's your last name, Molly?" Sherlock's mother had moved to sit across from her on the arm chair that sat at an angle slightly turned towards the fireplace.

I bit my lip, trying to decide whether to give her any more information about myself. I had already admitted that I didn't plan on staying her any longer than necessary. It should have been clear to her that I wasn't planning on giving her any more ammunition to use against me for whatever she was vying for. As I got ready to move and possibly jump out the window which was open to my right or to exit out the door, a voice came from a speaker in her lap. She had a phone in her lap. I didn't even see it. "Hooper. She's a Hooper mummy." The distinct voice of Sherlock's brother Mycroft filtered through.

"How do you know that?"

"It's my job to know these things."

"You think I'm a threat."

"Good. At least you're not entirely lost, Miss Hooper."

"Mycroft!" Another voice crackled through the phone which the woman sitting across from me was now holding up to her face. I leant forward a bit despite the fact that I couldn't exactly see what was going on with the two brothers. Sherlock's voice was familiar to me.

"Boys, I told you to go away which means that you Mycroft can't just use whatever technology you feel you must to get your way. I am have a discussion with Molly. If she didn't want me to know her name, she hadn't needed anyone else to give it to me. Now excuse us while we continue on without the both of you eavesdropping." It took me all of five seconds to react afterwards as she threw the device which I now realized was no phone and break it with the heel of her shoe. It shattered under her shoe.

"Hooper. Molly Hooper. I know that surname for some reason. Is that your mother or father's name?"

"I believe you gave me the option not to comment on it. I think I will take you up on that. I will say one more thing before I go." I slowly got to my feet, towering over her seated position. "Whatever it is you're trying to usher Sherlock into you should probably make sure it's something he's okay with before you cause him anymore harm. You might not have hurt him at all, but to me it seems like he's a little lost himself. Maybe I'm wrong, I just felt like I should say it while I was still here." My shoulders lifted a bit as I shrugged turning away from the look of distaste on the older woman's face as I strolled out of the room and slipped out the door.

Not even two minutes passed before I was joined by Sherlock who wore a different shirt. I looked up at him as he trained his blue orbs on me. I waited for him to ask me what had went on after the connection between the two way speaker that had once been useful had been shattered. Instead he turned me around slightly with his arm lightly pressed against my back. We were walking…away from the house.

**Sherlock**

It was strange being around someone for so long and not being able to detect what they would do. I usually was able to at least try to decipher what they were thinking and why. Not because I wanted to but people were rather obvious about everything. Well, not entirely true. Molly was not anywhere near that category. She was a near unknown subject to me. The most I knew about her was that we had met before and that she like I was a werewolf. However that is where it ends. I was finding reasons for why I wished that we were in opposite places. She in my shoes and I and hers.

It was naïve and ridiculous but I had very logical reasons for thinking about it. I wished to be free. I wanted to be away from all of this constraint that I felt I was under more and more daily. Molly was searching for something and was easily able to slip from view without anyone questioning her about it. I think that's one reason why I still had her near me. Because I asked her to talk to me, I didn't think she got that often enough from people. I'm sure people have asked her to stay before. Someone like her – ask for little, want less, quiet, good company. I had stumbled onto that last one within the past couple minutes (fifteen had passed since leaving the house) as we entered the market. It was a little place lined with vendors of all kinds. I guided her along the fruits and vegetables first not really interested in them really but it was the less crowded place.

I turned to watch her as her eyes gazed at the fruit. She seemed to like those if the nearly empty tin of strawberries at the house was any indication. She eyed the apples for a moment as we passed it and I stopped. "Do you want some?" I asked her, smiling slightly.

She shook her head and started to walk ahead. I rolled my eyes at her actions. It was clear that she did but was trying to not make a big deal over it. I turned to the man who was behind the stand and told him that I wanted three and handed over what it cost me and then I dashed off to find Molly. She hadn't gotten that far. She waited for me near the next set of stations which were all tables covered in tapestries and jewels. They weren't jewelry sellers however despite that being most of what was visible. These where the voodoo queens, gypsies, and fortune tellers stayed during the day. Trying to lure unsuspecting prey in to tell them what they thought they wanted to hear and sometimes cast a curse on a fool who were one of the naïve other kinds who were intrigued.

Molly hadn't moved anywhere near them however. She looked a bit pale in the face, actually. I took her hand and handed her one of the apples. "Eat it." I told her as I stowed one of the others in my pocket and took a bite as the other one. She eyed it carefully with a frown on her face. "I told you that I didn't want one."

"You were lying." I told her as I swallowed another big bite. "C'mon." I told her instinctively reaching out for her hand as we passed all the hissing women behind the tables. They knew what we were and Molly seemed to grow unease at their foul attitude towards her. "Their kind don't particularly like weres all that much. Then again anyone who is not like them is bad to them."

"They're not all the same though so how can they know what is on whose heart."

"Sentiment. It's best to not let it rule your head…especially in these parts."

"Sentiment?" She questioned as she finally took a small bite of her juicy red apple. I finished mine a while ago and had tossed the core away in a bin that was on the outskirts of the area. We were closer to the delis and grocer's market which would could go inside if we had anything to buy. We didn't, so I opted to circle back through to the seamstress and medics.

"It's a chemical defect found on the losing side. It doesn't ever help anyone…lest of all me. Which is why I enjoy logic so much."

"You like science, don't you?" She asked me suddenly. I'm sure my ears might have perked up a bit at that but I hid my enthusiasm slightly. "Yes…" I trailed off as I eyed her more closely until she had all but turned her gaze from me. That might have been a little bit too long.

"What did you want to want to talk about…earlier when I was going to leave?" She asked him quietly. Her hands slid into the pocket of the shorts that he had given her earlier.

I waited until we were off into more isolated territory before I answered her with a sigh. "What do you remember of the night we met the first time?"

Molly stopped short. "Why does that matter?"

"I don't remember it. I'd like to know details…if you have any that you can recall."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Um, not much really. I hadn't turned yet, but you were already in your wolf form and you came up to me…or it's your wolf. You looked like you were about to charge at me but you just came up around me and sniffed me a bit and then you stood back in front of me and I reached out to touch your muzzle. I don't really remember much after that. I woke up the next morning and well…we were in a rather messy situation."

"Messy, how? Be specific." She turned to look at me with a blank expression on her face. She was eyeing me as if she was trying to decide something herself.

"We were naked and…entangled a bit but not so much that I couldn't extract myself." She said awkwardly.

I could feel my face heat up a bit, but I just shook it off. "Right. So you left." She nodded to confirm my statement. "Then I found you again when I was out and away from my family. Not willingly…exactly."

She folded her arms as she listened to me to tell her about the trouble with my wolf and the state she had been in before I brought her home with me. "He seemed concerned for your wellbeing. So much so that I'm sure I probably killed a few other wolves. They weren't good, I know that but…it wasn't me."

"I've done it before too." She admitted after a moment, she adverted her gaze from me. I had a feeling that was something that she had never confessed to anyone. It seemed that she struggled a bit with matters as well. It was a start at least.

We stood there a little longer before Molly turned back around and I followed for a little while. We had a few things out in the open but there was still much more I needed to know. It was enough for the moment so I let her go when we got back to the house. She had disappeared for a while, though I knew she was still around just not anywhere near people or in the house.

It had gotten dark by the time I slipped out the house to look for her just to be sure that she was alright. She seemed a bit more closed off after our discussion not that I could be too sure about any of that. Molly was rather quiet at times but I had a feeling her fire might have crept up earlier during her talk with my mother. From what she had mumbled before I headed out to meet Molly, the girl was on a different level than any of the others who might have tried to seek for his attention, not that he had notice much.

"There you are." I stated as I sat down against the tree that she had been lying under when I came across her. She was looking up at the sky which albeit a bit cloudy had the deep blue of the night sky and little sparkles from the stars and constellations that flitted over it. She seemed content, but looked over at me briefly before looking back up at the sky.

"Here I am. Were you looking for me?"

"Not really." I'm sure my face was a bit scrunched up at the admission but that didn't change anything. "What's so fascinating about those things?" She looked back at me to see what I was referring to. She looked at my hand and where they were pointed – to the sky.

"They're a constant. They don't change, much. Plus, it's nice to look at before going to sleep."

"Do you do this often?" I found myself continuing to ask questions.

"Sometimes. A bit silly, probably." She sighed.

"Not, entirely. I just don't see the point." My hands were folded in my lap, padded a little out of restlessness.

She didn't say anything for the moment. "Do you think you'll stay for more than a day?" I asked her out of nowhere. I didn't know what made me ask that entirely but I realized that it might have been because I genuinely was curious as to what her answer was going to be.

"I don't know." She paused briefly, her eyes fluttering closed a little. I watched her for a moment not sure if she was going to sleep or what I was supposed to do now that I was here sitting next to her, again. "Do you want me to stay, Sherlock?"

I heard myself echo her words back to her. "I don't know."

**Hello darlings. I am so happy to give you this chapter. Not only is it probably one of my favorites, I just really love that last part. I've been dealing with exhaustion lately – mostly because I've been working so damn much but finally I was able to rest up enough to write this thing out. I hope you enjoyed it. I had actually planned to write a bit about the legends in this chapter but there is a slight foreshadowing that happened in here instead. You just don't know it yet. Keep in mind of all the things that have happened in here. Anyways, I hope it was good enough for the moment. Please let me know what you think, guys. **

**much love,**

**day **


End file.
